


Blood Moon

by DrHarleyQuinzel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHarleyQuinzel/pseuds/DrHarleyQuinzel
Summary: Edward Cullen meets Alec, a member of the Volturi, and things change.
Relationships: Alec/Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater/Jasper Hale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I got caught up in twilight again after reading Midnight Sun.  
> But I wanted to try something different with a very different Edward.  
> This is completely self-indulgent.  
> I have no idea where I'm going with this. Sorry.

Aro looked at the man in front of him. He was no ordinary vampire. His gift was something he never encountered before in his thousands of years.  
Fire. Not being able to manipulate it. But to make it in his hands.

Remarkable. To hold the very thing that kills their kind in the palm of your hands.

Once upon a time he might try to recruite him. He would make a valuable member to his guard.  
Unfortunately, that ship has sailed. This man broke the laws and only one fate awaits him.

However, with his gift Aro cannot touch him. He may try to burn them all when he realizes what he's doing. Everyone knows Aro's gift. But they have no idea the extent of this man's power. That's unsettling.  
He has to acquire proof of his crimes in a different way. 

So, he smiles at the man, kindly. The man smiles back. He doesn't know the Volturi already suspects he was reckless and almost exposed all vampires.

Caius and Marcus are sitting behind him. Felix and Demetri are standing behind the man, ready to attack if needed, but hesitant.

Jane is on his right, waiting for her time. All she needs is his confirmation that the man is guilty. She is the only one who is not tense, not worried about being burned to actual death. Again.

Her twin, Alec, stands on his right. Ready to incapacitate the man with his shadows if he tries anything.  
Aro looks to the man with bronze hair standing next to him, waiting for his confirmation. He doesn't need to touch to read minds. What a gift.

His now crimson eyes snaps up to his and the man nods. Ah. Guilty.

Aro smiles at Jane and she knows.

"Pain."

The man's knees buckle and he screams. They have to be quick. They can't let him think about producing fire.

Sparks come out of his fingers, Aro feels fear for the first time in centuries. But, it lasts for a second. Felix and Demetri takes both his arms and pulls them out of their sockets.  
The sparks disappear leaving no fire behind, only pathetic smoke. Aro realizes he might not be as powerful as he thought. 

He smiles as he looks at their new recruit.  
"Edward," he says. "Would you do the honors, please?"

He asks because he needs to know the Volturi have his loyalty.

Edward Cullen steps closer to the, now armless, vampire who is begging for his life. 

"The Volturi don't give second chances." He says in a monotone before decapitatint the man in one swift motion.

Demetri throws a torch onto the pile the man has become. Looks like he was not immune to fire, either. 

He looks at Edward when he turns around. The eyes who were once golden are now blood red. Aro waited a long time for this.

He smiles.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets two people that change his life in very different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't really know where I'm going with this. But, here we go.  
> Also, Alec and Jane were turned at the age of 17 in this, like Edward.  
> This might be really ooc.

**EDWARD**

**6 Months Ago...**

Another day.  
Another day of the same thing. Again. High School. Sometimes I wonder why do I bother with all this.  
But, it's only for a second. I do it for my family.  
The only good thing this cursed existence has given me.

Wait, today is different. There's someone new in Forks High.  
People are very excited about it. It's not everyday this tiny town has these kind of news. The sheriff's daughter.  
Isabella Swan.

No, Bella. She has corrected everyone who called her by her full name.  
I can see in the other students minds. She seems normal, ordinary.   
I don't know why they're making such a big deal out of it.  
Maybe it's cause she is new. Teenagers, go figure.

After a period of hearing mostly thoughts about the Swan girl I get to the Cafeteria to hear more thoughts about her.

This is ridiculous. There's must be something more interesting for these people to think about.  
I decide to tune them out.  
It works for a while, them Jessica Stanley says my name.  
I continue to pretend to eat, but tune into their conversation.

Jessica is telling the new girl everything she knows about the Cullens.  
Which is how we're adopted and my siblings date each other.  
You don't know the half of it, Jessica.

I try hear the Swan girl's thoughts. Let's see watch she thinks of the freaks.  
Probably the same everyone does. How beautiful we all are. Them her instincts will kick in and she won't understand why she wants to keep her distance from us. 

I try to hear what she's thinking, but...  
This is impossible. There's nothing.  
What the hell? This has never happened before.

What is wrong with me?  
I turn to look at her, she is staring right back. I concentrate.  
Nothing.  
Maybe there's something wrong with her.

The bell rings. Everyone gets up to leave.  
I don't tell my family what happened. I don't understand it.  
I will talk to Carlisle later, he might know something about it.

Alice seems distracted. But, she is reciting a poem in her head. I let it go.  
She deserves her privacy. They barely have that with me around.

I sit down at my usual table in biology.  
I tune out the students chatter around me.

I have never encountered anyone whose mind I couldn't read. What's so special about her?   
Maybe, it's not her.   
Maybe, I'm losing my ability.

I see Bella entering the room. Maybe I will try again. I might be able to get a read on her being closer.

It happens in a fraction of a second.  
Her smell hits me. I feel the burning in my throat. My mouth fills with venom.  
The monster inside me is ready to attack.  
The sweetest scent.  
I want to kill her. I hold myself back. Barely.  
I still haven't made up my mind.

Her blood. I want it. I want to kill her. These humans around me couldn't do anything. I would have to kill them all. But, it'll be worth it if I get to taste this. 

I'm still thinking about all the ways I could kill her when she sits next to me.

I hold my breath.   
I can't kill her. It would ruin everything. The life we built for us.   
My family would pay for it, too. 

I can control myself. I can. The monster scoffs. He wants her. I want her.

I can... lure he after class.

Introduce myself. Be charming as woman tend to think I am.

Get her to follow me without anyone seeing.

It would be so easy. Get her to the woods and pounce.  
The monster is grinning now. He likes that idea.

Our secret would be safe.   
My siblings would forgive me.  
Rosalie wouldn't care either way.  
Emmett and Jasper would understand.  
Alice would tell me she did not see it in time to stop it. 

Esme, my kind mother. She would forgive me, of course. She would not hold it against me. Or any of us.

Carlisle, my father, my mentor. He would be disappointed in me.  
But, he would forgive. He has before.

I imagine what I'll say to her.  
I stop. My head is clearing now that I'm not smelling her blood.

I will not do it. I refuse to be a monster.

The bell rings again and I flee the classroom as fast as I can. Well, as fast as a human can.

I try to change my schedule. All I have to do is stay away from her.  
I can control myself. 

And she is there again. In a stuffy room with only another frail human.

So easy. It would be so easy.  
I imagine myself lunging at her. 

No! I get out of there. I get in my car and I'm driving away from Forks.

* * *

I hate her. 

Isabella Swan.

Bella. I scoff to myself.

Who does she think she is?

A frail, pathetic human made me flee my own home.

I'm in Alaska. Tanya made me run far from the Denali's home.

I can't deal with her advances, too.

I bury myself in the ice.

And I try to forget her smell. I fed on a few animals. I can think clearly now.

I could have ruined everything. I was so close to doing so.  
The monster would have won.   
I could never look my family in the eye, again. They would forgive me.   
But, that's not enough. I would not be able to forgive myself.

I was weak. Apart from Carlisle, I should be the one with more restrain. But, even though I'm miles aways from Forks. I'm still thinking about it. Her blood. It calls me. The monster's still here. I think about going back and sinking my teeth into Bella Swan's neck.

Weak... 

I was so caught up in my self-loathing I didn't hear the newcomer's thoughts.

 _"Well, this is something..."_ The stranger thinks when he sees me lying in the snow.

I'm on my feet before he can think again.

He is like me. Dangerous.

I get ready to attack if needed. He only looks at me.

I take a good look at his face. He is very young in appearance. But, something in his eyes tells me he is older. Older than me.

His eyes are red. The eyes of a monster. 

"There's no need for that." He says pointing at my stance. " If were to attack you, I doubt you'd be able to stop me."

I straight my posture. But, keep my eye on him. Still ready.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I say. It's not smart to antagonize this stranger, but I can help it. He looks so sure of himself. I hate it.

" I would." He smirks and I want to wipe it of his face.

That's when I realize what he is wearing. A hood. And a neckless in the shape o a V.

Is he?

"You're eyes." The stranger says. " You're from the Denali Coven."

 _"I never thought I'd see one of them."_ He thinks in... awe?

"No." I say but he doesn't look convinced. I am close to the Denali's territory after all. I decide to be polite. 

"I am Edward Cullen."

"Ah... Carlisle's coven." 

_"Aro will be interested."_ He thinks and I try not to grind my teeth. 

"You're from the Volturi's guard." I state and he nods.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. Really? Small talk? Fine.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're far away from Volterra." I say with the same smirk he gave me.

 _"Thankfully."_ He thinks. What? I try to not look confused. As far as I know the Volturi don't like having to leave Italy.

"Someone broke the rules. I'm on their trail." He says instead.

"They sent you alone?" I can see his eye twitch.

"Of course. I can handle it by myself." He is polite but I can see the question bothered him.

An image flashes in his mind.

_A blonde girl with marble skin wearing the same hood._

_"Are you sure you can do this alone?" She taunts him._

_There's something about her face that's similar to his._

_"Yes, dear sister." He says through gritted teeth._

Sister. The twins.

I remember the stories about their gifts. Hers causes pain. His cuts off all senses.

I feel fear. He could take me down easily if he wanted to. And here I am trying to get a rise out him.

He sees the panic in my face. I can see he's confused but it passes. Then it's only realization.

Of course. If I heard stories about him. He's heard it about us. About me. 

"You're the telepath. Stay out of my head." He snarls. He is ready to attack now.

This is not what I wanted. Problems with the Volturi is the last thing I need right now. 

I don't get ready to attack like I want to. I hold my hands up.

"I wasn't trying to. I can't help it sometimes." It's a lie. I was very much trying to, but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'll tune you out, but it's harder since we're the only ones here."

He still ready to attack, for a moment I think that's exactly what he's going to do. Maybe I can run before the mist comes out of his fingers.

Good job, Edward. Just what you needed. A fight with a member of the volturi.

He stops and relaxes. It might be a trick.

"I'll apreciate it if you try." He says. 

There's silence. We're just looking at each other. His mind is blank, he's trying to keep me out.

"So, you're Alec." I say trying to distract him with conversation if he's still planning to attack.

"Yes. I apologise for my manners. I should have introduced myself." And he is polite again.

"I never told you why I was here. You did, my manners aren't better." He seemed ready to kill me, I'm not sure if he really let it go. And I can't be, now that he knows I can hear him. So, I try to get him to focus on something else.

He raises and eyebrow and I say the first thing I can think of that will maybe interest him more than a fight.

"I guess you could say I ran away from home. For a while, at least." 

"Why?" He seems genuinely curious.

"There was a girl. A human. She is my singer." 

"La tua cantante. Did you let go of your ridiculous vegetarian diet?" He says it like he's disgusted by it. But, it doens't quite reach his eyes.

"No. I thought about it. But, I ran before I could do anything I would regret." I answer truthfully.

"I don't undestand. Why would go through that trouble? Why deny yourself the most amazing pleasure our kind can experience?" He's perplexed. He really doesn't understand why we choose to be like this.

"I can't speak for the rest of my family. But, I don't want to be a monster. I quit our way of living for some time..." I'm not sure why I'm telling him this. Talking about my darkest moment is not necessary to distract him. But, I do it anyway. "Believe me, when I tell you. It was not worth it. The pleasure of drinking human blood was not worth the guilt, the loss of the humanity I have left, leaving my parents... Not worth it."

It was not worth it. I realize it now. Just like killing the Swan girl would not have been. I can't make the same mistake again.

Alec's still quiet, he seems intrigued. I can't tell for sure, because he's still trying to keep me out of his thoughts. I have no idea how, but whatever he's doing, it's working.

_"Worth it? Some of us don't have anything else."_

He slipped. What does that mean? Before I can dive into his thoughts again, he controls it. There's nothing. That's starting to get on my nerves. 

"You're loss." He smirks. His voice nothing like I heard in his head. There something about him I can't quite put my finger on. Like there's more to what he's showing me.

I realize the monster's whispers about the human have stopped. I'm focused on something else now. He's distracting. Exactly what I need.

I must have lost my mind because I offer to help him.

"I can help you. You're trying to track someone. I can try to find their thoughts." I thought he was going to like my idea. But he glares at me.

"I told you. I don't need help." Right. His memories. He doesn't like being seen as incapable.

"I know you don't. But, I need a distraction. Something to think about other than the human." I turn it around. I'm the one that's not capable. He might like it better this way.

He stares at me. I feel a methaphorical shiver run down my spine. I tell myself it's simple fear of someone that could be more dangerous than me. But, deep down I know there's something else. I ignore it.

His thoughts are still blank. Damn. How is he so good at blocking me? Carlisle has lived with me for years and never suceeded. 

To be fair, I don't think he's ever tried.

"Alright. I'll let you assist me." He's so smug I almost regret offering my help. Why am I doing this again?

"You'll let me?" I sneer. I can't help myself. There I go again. He's going to attack me now for sure.

"Yes." He deadpans and starts walking.

Huh. 

I wonder if Alice is trying to see me. If she sees me follow one of the Volturi on a hunt. Or if she sees me turn around, take advantage now that he's turned his back on me and run. Run back to Forks. Run back to them and far away from one of the most ruthless members of the guard. Like I should.

If she saw it, I'm sure she's cursing my name and calling me an idiot. Because, I choose the former. 

For some reason, I follow him. I got myself into this, might as well see it through.

"I have been tracking a scent. It goes this way. Follow me." Alec says and runs.

I roll my eyes at his demanding tone but I'm right behind him.

Well, between killing a human in a school classroom, making my family flee to start new somewhere else and helping out one of the Volturi, the latter seems like the better choice.

This way I won't ruin everything.

I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice sees the future change and has to deal with it.

**ALICE**

It's been two days since Edward left. Two days since my world changed completely. My visions that day were all over the place. Things were changing too quickly. I almost couldn't keep up. The new girl in school. Bella Swan. She seemed to be the constant in my visions. In some of them I saw her with Edward. In others with a boy with long dark hair. And then at some point she was with me. That gave me pause. We don't socialize with the students in Forks High. That's too risky and most of them like to keep their distance from us anyway. Why is this girl in my future?

I left the Cafeteria with the others when the bell rang. Edward seemed to be going through something is his own head, so I decided to recite a poem in my mind so he wouldn't see the mess of visions. We could talk about them after I sorted them out.

I was in class and my visions were still going crazy. I didn't know what to expect. Something was about to happen and it would change everyhing. That's when I saw Edward and the new girl.

 _NO!_ I screamed in my head when I saw him lunge at her neck. It took every bit o control I had to not get up in the middle of class and run towards them.

But, the vision changed again. Edward must have changed his mind. I focused on them. Edward never had this kind of reaction towards humans. Usually, I had to keep looking out for Jasper. He was new to our diet, sometimes it was very hard for him.

I saw Edward talking to Bella after class, all smiles and charm. The smile of a predator. He was still thinking about her blood. She must be his singer, I felt dread. He is not going to be able to control himself.

The vision changed again.

 _C'mon, Edward, you can do this. You're strong._ I knew he wasn't paying attention to my mind. But, I tried anyway.

In the next vision he tries to change his schedule. To stay as far away as possible from her. Then she's there again with him and for a second the vision is red.

I felt my stomach drop, if that was even possible. If I still had a heartbeat, it would be going crazy right now. For a moment, I wasn't sure what scared me the most. My brother losing himself and exposing us. Or her, being hurt. Dead. 

Before I could make my mind up, Edward changes his mind and he was running towards Alaska. Leaving a very confused, but alive, Bella Swan behind.

I felt myself let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding. How human of me.

My visions shifted. They were focusing on my own future now. And she was there. With her chocolate brown eyes, looking at me. Smiling at me. With her warm hand in mine.

That's not possible. Even if I became her friend, I could never touch her. We can't hide our temperature. She would know right away that I'm inhuman.

Then I saw myself holding her on my back. She had her arms around my neck, holding on tight and I was running. Running at my actual speed. She knows, she has too. How? Did I tell her? We can't do that. Why would I do that? Only to have her friendship? I would never jeopardize the life we built for us for the friendship of a human.

But, I saw another vision. And I knew I wouldn't tell her our secret for the sake of a friendship. I would tell her for the sake of my love. Our love.

She was there. In my future, in my arms. With her lips on mine. Her head resting against my chest while she sleeps, peacefully.

I didn't know what to feel. It doesn't matter how I look at it. Whatever thread I follow she is always there by my side. And I am happy, I look so happy with her. The happiest I've ever been, dare I say.

I know that future is set. Isabella Swan is a part of my life now. This is going to complicate things, but I can't find it in me to want to change it.

Jasper.

I try to see him with us, all three of us holding each other. But, there isn't one. So, I look for his future, his threads.

In most of them he's still with us. In some he's angry at me, hurt. I don't want that. I've never wanted to hurt him.

In others he seems happy, still a part of our family. We were playing baseball, he's joking around with me. But, it's different from other times, he's just friendly. 

In some scenarios, he leaves. But, I'm glad to see those are few. And the ones where I end up hurting him are rare.

Everthing is not lost. 

I thought Jasper was the love of my life. And he was for a long time. But, now when I think about him, it's different. He is not my only focus anymore. There's someone else at the centre of my universe.

I need to meet her. I need to know how it'll feel to be close to her.

I know we'll meet tomorrow. In gym class. She will hit me with a ball by mistake. What a meet cute. 

I supress the urge to change everything and find her today. But, I need to talk to Jasper first. I owe him that.

And I have to tell the others what happened today. 

* * *

"Edward met his singer." I start when we're all sitting down. "He changed his mind many times, before deciding to leave."

I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell Esme one of her children left. The heartbreak on her face pains me.

"He will come back, right?" She asks with hope.

"He hasn't decided yet." 

"There's nothing to worry about." Carlisle says while putting his hand on Esme's shoulder for confort. " When he's ready, he'll come back to us. I am sure."

"It's a good thing he didn't murder her inside a classroom. I really don't want to have to move again." Rosalie says. Looking like she's bored.

"Hey..." Emmett says softly while touching her hand. He nods towards Esme. She looks like she would be crying if she could.

A flash of guilty passes Rosalie's face. "You know Edward. He will brood for a while, then he will get over it." She says looking at our mother. Rosalie can be superficial and maybe cruel sometimes. But, I know better. She's not as shallow as people think.

"Yeah. He will be back in no time. And the we'll have to hear about how he wandered aimlessly, trying to win over the monsters inside. Or something dramatic like that." Emmett joked. He was probably right.

"Yes, I agree. We should be glad he had the will to leave, before he made a terrible mistake." Carlisle says and Esme put her hand on his.

The meeting about our brother was finished after that. Esme went with Carlisle to his study. Rosalie went to work on of her cars and before Emmett could drag Jasper into some sort of game I took his arm and led in outside.

"Let's go for a run." I told him. I'd rather have this talk away from our family. At least for now.

When Jasper nods in agreement, I take of running at full speed. I stop when we reach the end of our territory. The river runs between us and the Quileutes. The forest smells clean. Proof that the wolves don't exist anymore, ony their human descendants. But, the elders are very much aware of what we are. So, we still honor the treaty.

"Is something bothering you?" Jasper asks concerned.

"I wouldn't say bothering. But, something did happen." I say. 

"Is it about Edward?"

"Yes and no. It's about the girl that made him flee." I trail. How do you tell someone that has been your significant other for years, that forever isn't in your future anymore?

"Alice. What is it?" He takes a step close to embrace me. I put my hand on his arms to stop him.

"The future changed, Jas." I say softly. "Our future."

"What does that mean?" 

"I looked at it in every way. There's someone else in my life." I can't keep beating around the bush.

He takes a step back, like he's been burned. The visions of Jasper leaving us flash in my mind.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He whispers but I hear him.

"You will never be without me. We're still a family." I put my hands on his face to make him look into my eyes.

"Jasper. You made me so happy for so long. I was sure we were soulmates and maybe we still are. Only platonic. I didn't stop loving you, I could never. But, it feels different now.

"Not for me. I still love you like I always have." He holds my hands and lower them from his face. 

"I know, but that will change." He turns his back on me. 

"Tell me what you saw. I want to know all of it." When I hesitante he adds, "Please."

I think about everything I saw today.

"Very few of my visions show you leaving me, leaving us. Others show you angry at me, hurt, we barely speak anymore." Just saying it ou loud scares me. I don't think I could handle that. His head snaps up.

"Alice, I don't think that could ever happen. It doesn't matter how this pains me and it does. It would be way worse if there was anger between us." The pain I can hear in his voice is enough to make me question if I'm doing the right thing. I run through my visions again.

She is still there. Bella Swan is with me in all of them. That hasn't changed, but when I look at Jasper's future, something shifts. He doesn't leave anymore, that's a relief. And the scenarios where we don't speak anymore are even less than before. Perhaps, I am doing the right thing.

But, then the wind blows through me. I feel a faint smell of dogs, before I can't even think about that, Jaspers future disappears. 

I forget about the smell and start to panic. I start pulling on different threads and a lot of them are a black screen now. Nothing.

No, I can allow that. He can't be gone, there's something I'm not seeing.

I search for my future, my siblings' and my parents'. He is there with them, with us. And sometimes he's not, but there's no sadness in our future. I must be looking at it wrong or I don't know what I'm seeing, yet. But, Jasper's death is not in any of the possibilities.

"Alice, what did you see?" He touches my arm, after all this time he knows exactly how to read me. I can feel the panic I felt melt away and give way to a wave of calmness.

I whisper my gratitude. I need a clear head to speak.

"There's a new possibility now. In your future.The scenarios where you're still with us are prevailing." He seems to relax at that.

"I'm glad. It doens't matter what happens, I don't want to leave." 

"There's something else." He waits for me to find the words.

"Part of your future is disappearing. It keeps flashing. One minute is there and then, nothing." He freezes.

"I'll die." He says quietly. If I were human I'd not have been able to hear it. My response is loud for anyone. 

"No!"

"How can you be sure?" He is the one panicking now. We never think about our deaths, they are unimaginable.

"I pulled every thread. I don't see us grieving you, any of us." I take his hand in mine. "If something like that happened to you, it would impact our lives so much, I'd have seen it. I am sure."

We are quiet for a while, only the sound of the forest are audible. We are not even breathing.

"So, we wait and see what the future holds for me." Jasper is trying to sound hopeful and excited, but I can hear the fear in his voice.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." 

"And you?" He asks.

"What about me?"

"You said this was about Edward's singer." I don't know how to explain that part, he understands.

"She's the one in your visions. The one in your future." He is not asking, he knows but, I nod anyway.

"That certainly complicates things." Of course, it does. Not only is Bella human, but her blood calls to Edward, my brother who ran away from home to avoid killing said human. The universe sure loves to play with us.

"Tell me about it." I say feeling the weight of today and of what's to come. "I'm going to cause so much trouble for all of us."

"Hey," He takes my chin in his hand to make me look in his eyes. "This is a lot to take in. And I'm still trying to process the fact that we're not going to be the same as we were. But, I will be by your side, no matter what. I want you to be happy, Alice. I always have and that's never going to change."

Jasper barely finished speaking and I was throwing my arms around him.

So much changed. In a matter of seconds my whole world was upside down.

Bella Swan is tugging at my heartstrings, even though we haven't met yet.

My love for Jasper may have changed, but it will never disappear. I hold him close and try to gather strengh for everything I'm goint to have to face.

A new love with a human. 

Jasper's uncertain future.

That smell I felt a while ago. Something tells me the shifters are not as extinct as we tought.

And my dear brother wallowing in guilt far away from us.

It's a mess, but I know that everything will be alright. We'll get through this.

* * *

**The forest is quiet, but the smell of blood is in the air. The predator found a prey.**

**The smell of the cold one travels and arrives on Quileute land.**

**There's a ripping noise and a howl.**

**They are not extinct.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Edward get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I think I finally know where this is going lol. I hope I can make it work.

**EDWARD**

When I ran away from Forks and Bella Swan's blood, I did not expect to end up here. Following one of the most dangerous members of the Volturi on a hunt. On my own free will. Alec's is tracking down someone that broke the Volturi's rules. We have been running for a week now. Whoever they are, they sure know how to erase their tracks. Sometimes we catch a faint smell, but he's never close enough for me to hear his thoughts.

We stopped running for a while and now we're just walking in silence. Suprisingly, that's not all we've been doing. Alec does talk when he wants to, and I have to admit he's doing a marvelous job in distracting me. Maybe, even to good of a job. I haven't thought about the human I wanted to kill in days, her smell seems to have vanished from my memory, but now all I think about is Alec. He tries to keep me out of his mind most of the time and I'm not trying to invade his thoughts anymore, but sometimes he slips and I catch something that leaves me confused and intrigued. I want to know more about him. I can feel that he is in a bad mood, my guess is that he's homesick. The Volturi rarely leave Italy, he must hate being so far away. But, he is not very keen in talking about himself, so I ask about the one we were hunting.

"Who are we tracking, again?" I ask for the hundreth time, probably.

"I already told you, someone that broke the rules and must be punished." His tone is condescending. The first few times he spoke to me in that tone I felt anger and regret at my decision to follow him, now I just roll my eyes.

"I know that part. Care to elaborate some more?"

"That's not necessary." He answers without turning around. 

"I think it is." I say firmly.

"I know it isn't." I swear he sounds bored. In his mind there's a constant humming of a tune. How can someone be so good at hiding his thoughts?

"Alec, stop." He doesn't so I quickly grab his arm to turn him around. Despite my speed I try to do it softly. I barely grasp at his suit jacket when he's turned around on his own and has a firm grasp on my wrist. He is not trying to hurt me, but I'd have to make an effort to make him let go. I don't do it, though. I let him keep his hand on my bare wrist.

"Do not test me, Edward. I am not in the mood." He says through gritted teeth. Now that I have a good look on his face, I realize his eyes are black. Oh.

I have been so caught up in trying to understand him, I didn't even notice he hasn't fed since I started to tag along. We did stop along the way and he told me to feed on the few animals we encountered. When I left him to hunt on my own I thought he'd do the same. I didn't stop to question the fact that we are in the middle of a forest and I haven't smelled any humans for miles.

"You haven't fed since I joined you." I say quietly. He drops my wrist and turns around. "Why didn't you feed when we stopped for me to hunt?"

"What? Were you goint to share with me?" He says mockinly. The few times we discussed my family's 'vegetarian' diet, he was always dismissive. Like the mere thought of feeding on animals disgusted him. But, after the conversation was over there were always an echo of my words on his mind, like he was considering it for a second. I never mentioned it.

"Of course not. I am not going to impose my habits on you." I try to keep things friendly because I can feel the anger on him. The hunger.

"I'd like to see you try." He scoffs. He is just so infuriating sometimes. I'm about to answer with something to get on his nerves for a change when the smell hits us. Human.

What are the chances?

His head turns on instinct but he doesn't make a move.

"Go ahead." I simply say, my anger forgotten when I think about how hungry he must be. I don't know why, but I care about this asshole.

"I don't need your permission." He snaps. I always thought I was patient. But, Alec makes me question myself in more ways than one.

"Dammit, Alec. I know you don't. I am not ordering you, I am simply telling you to feed. You can't track anyone for the Volturi if you're weak." I know he will not let this go the moment I close my mouth. He doesn't care that I raised my voice, but I called him weak because I knew he would hate it. I can't read his mind but I feel like I know some crucial things about him.

On the first day we met I discovered he doesn't like feeling incapable, or weak, for that matter. Which made no sense to me at first. Everyone knows he is one of the most powerful members of the Volturi. Our kind cower in fear of his ability. As the days went by, when I tried to ask things about himself, I'd catch glimpses of his life with the Volturi. They passed as quickly as they came, but I could make out situations where he felt understimated, looked down upon. People feared Jane the most for being more sadistic. And the others thought he was nothing without his ability. He felt useless when they went out to carry out the Volturi sentences. That's the reason why he demanded to do this alone. I never said anything about it, because I knew he would be even more careful with his thoughts and I wanted to know more about him.

"I'm not weak." He is inches away from me in a flash. His eyes are pitch black. His mind is not only filled with the sounds of blood pumping through the human's veins but with graphic images of what he wants to do. "I am much stronger than you because I feed on those pathetic humans. Even now, when you're eyes are golden and mine are black, I could still end you without effort."

He has his hand on my throat and is pining me to a tree. "Tell me, how does it feel to know, that even though you abstain from human blood, monsters like me are still lurking in the shadows, ready to rip them apart? Does it make you feel useless and idiotic? Your effort to keep your humanity means nothing." He spits the word humanity like it's poison. This is his retalliation for my comment. I hurt him with my words, now he is doing the same. I see right through him. This is an act. Something to scare me so I'd leave, probably. It's not the first time he said things to remind me he is dangerous. Even though I am a predator just as much as him, he goes out of his ways to remind me he's the apex predator here. 

I know that he is trying to get a rise out of me and in the past he was sucessful, but I keep calm now. I will not let this façade fool me anymore. 

"Are you done with this scene?" I say without any bite to it. "Just go feed."

His hand on my throat, despite being there to scare me is not squeezing hard enought to hurt me. Another proof that all this is just an act. I stare into his eyes, they are not staring at me with anger anymore. 

We stay like that for seconds, but it feels like an eternity. He lets his hand drop and it's gone before I can say anything else.

I slid down the tree and sit on the ground. This is so frustating, I've never met anyone this complicated before. One moment he is smiling at me and the other he is trying to prove he is the worst monster to walk this earth. It's ironic, really, I tell myself I'm a monster all the time, but when he does it to himself, I hate it. I want to prove him wrong somehow. And I have no idea why. Why am I still here? I feel like I've been asking myself that on daily basis, but I still can't find it in me to leave.

The truth is, I want to get to know him. I'm having all these feelings, I've never had before. I feel this flutter in my stomach everytime he smiles at me. Is this what people call butterflies? He is an enigma I want to solve.

I must have lost my mind.

While I was questioning my sanity, I felt the human's smell fade. That's weird, I was expecting the smell of blood to assault my senses with the human's screams. Did Alec drag them away from me, so I wouldn't hear it? That's ridiculous, why would he go through that trouble when minutes ago he was making sure I knew he was going to tear them in pieces? So confusing. I never know what to expect of him. Worst part is that knowledge thrills me instead of scaring me.

Alec walks slowly into my view moments later. He is impeccable, not a hair out of place or a drop of blood anywhere on him. His eyes being the only confirmation that he actually fed. 

I'm about to get up and continue to follow him on this hunt and pretend the last few minutes didn't happen, but then he is sitting down cross legged in front of me.

This time his thoughts are open and he's inviting me to hear it.

 _"I'm sorry ."_ Even on his mind, his words are soft, like a whisper.

"It's alright. You were hungry." I say quietly. I don't want to disrupt the silence.

_"That doesn't excuse my behaviour. I was out of line and said things that were uncalled for. You offered to help me without asking anything in return and I'm doing nothing but being rude."_

"That's not true." I say, louder this time, high enought for a human to hear. "Yes, it was uncalled for. But, I asked to come so I could be distracted, you didn't have to let me come along. I'm sure that's not something the Volturi allow."

He doesn't say anything this time and all I see on his mind is me sitting down in front of him. He is focused on me. I don't know how to feel about that.

"Also, you have been many things. Sure you were rude sometimes, but when you're not being a complete pain, you're very nice to be around." I really want him to open up to me. To drop the mask he has on. 

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered." His laugh is like music to my ears and for the first time in a long time I wish I was near my piano. I want to turn that sound into a melody. 

"Why do you do it?" I asked after the echos of his laughter disappeared. "Why do you push me away, like you wish I wasn't here and then moments later your being kind again?

"Because, I can't get used to it. I hate that I like having you near me so much." He eyes are staring at the floor now. "It's easier if you just get fed up with me and leave, then I can go back to Volterra knowing there's nothing else for me."

"I don't understand. I thought you were eager to go back home." He laugh is humorless now, I don't like this one as much.

"If anything, I was eager to leave." He says but doesn't elaborate. It's very hard to get to know him like this.

"Alec, I'm making an effort stay out of you're head. Not that it would make much of a difference since you keep your thoughts in check. But, I want to know what you mean when you throw these cryptic things at me." I leaned forward crossing my legs, too. If I reached out I could put my hand on his knee. As much as I want to, I don't.

For a moment I thought he was going to ignore me and start running again. But, he sighs, it's more for show than anything else.

"Edward, this past week, everytime you mentioned the Cullens, I was overwhelmed with rage. I couldn't understand why you called them family. My mom this, my father and my siblings that. We're vampires, we have covens or clans. I thought it was stupid to pretend you were anything more than that." His tone was calm and I didn't understant where this was going, but I kept quiet and waited for Alec to continue. "But, as the days went by, I realized I wasn't angry. I was jealous. Jealous because I don't have that. Individuals that actually care about me."

"But, you've been with the volturi for centuries. Surely, you have a bond. What about your sister?" Alec and Jane were actually related by blood. Even if he didn't feel a connection to the others, she must be different.

"I love my sister. Even when we were still human, I always thought we had the strongest bond that anyone could have. We joined the Volturi and I thought I had everything I could ever want, power and immortality. And it was enough for a long time. But, these past decades, I have started to feel this emptiness, like nothing can satisfy me. Not even blood. And then I started to realize my fellow companions were just that. It was like I was living on a haze, drowning in blood and lust, drunk on power, I never noticed how much those people I lived with despised me. For a long time, they were scared but that faded. Even with my gift, they see me as weak. Aro too, without my gift I am nothing to them. Jane is different, she is completely loyal to their ways. When she realized I wasn't as invested in it as her anymore, she changed. She doesn't look at me like she used to."

I was about to say something but he raised his head to stare at me with those crimson eyes.

"I made sure I came alone on this hunt, because I needed distance from Volterra and everyone. And then I met you, with your golden eyes and your morals. We all look down at you and your diet. But, you have so much more to live for than I do. What a hit to my ego. My perfect existence was already crumbling down and you came along and turned it all to dust. Just the confirmation I needed that I've been wasting my immortality." 

His mind is more open now and I know he is showing it to me. I can see flashes of his existence, gladly serving the Volturi for centuries and then his world is darker and he has no purpose. His sister's love stars to fade too and he feels alone. I can't help but think about the time I rebelled against Carlisle way of living and the feeling of dread when I decided to come back, not knowing if they would forgive me. I probably would feel exactly like Alec if they didn't take me back. I would be nothing without my family. But, even their love and support isn't enough sometimes.

"Thank you for trusting me." It's the first thing I say after his mind goes blank again. The tune he keeps humming is back. "I am very grateful for my family, but I too feel that emptiness, like there's nothing else in this world for me. But, the good thing about immortality is that you have time. If you're not happy with your existence now, change it." I put my hand on his knee this time. I was surprised when he put his own hand on top of mine.

"Even if I knew how. Even If knew what I want, I could never leave." His words are so quiet like he's afraid someone else will hear them. "The Volturi would never allow that. My gift matters to them. Aro loves to collect us. That's why he is so obssesed with you and the seer, your sister. It would give a bad impression if members of the guard could just leave when they thought fit. He would rather have me killed then let me go." He squeezes my hand. Just the thought of Alec being harmed, dead, makes me nauseous, if that's even possible. He makes me feel things only humans can. Breathless, like my heart is beating loud in my chest.

"I wish I could do something to help you." I say as quietly as he did, I don't want to ruin this moment. This is the first time he's been completely honest with me, the mask is gone and I can see him. He is beautiful. I am glad he can't read my mind, because the image of his lips on mine is all I can think about. That's the first time I allow myself to acknowledge that desire. But, is not the right time. That would probably drive him away from me. Still, I want to give him some confort, before I can stop myself I'm throwing my arms around him. I felt him freeze and I do the same. We are a bizarre statue in the middle of the forest. When he moves again is not to push me away, but to hug me back.

"You already are." He whispers and I pull away, reluctantly. Being this close to him has made me realize I've been in denial all this time. Alec doesn't just intrigue me and I am not here just to forget about the human. I like being near him. More than I want to admit. I don't think I'm ready for that, yet.

This time I focus on the sound around us, because I don't want to know what he's thinking. I am not ready for that, either.

He takes my hand gently and he is on his feet in flash, pulling me along.

"We should continue before we lose his scent." He lets my hand go the moment I'm on my feet.

"Hmm ?" It's the only thing that comes out of my mouth. 

"The man we're hunting." He smiles. "C'mon. I will tell you more about it on the way. Let's see if you can catch his thoughts."

This time he doesn't walk in front of me and expects me to follow. This time we walk side by side. 

* * *

Another week passes. We are getting closer to Sebastien, the vampire who's leaving trails of bodies across the country. The way he leaves his victims are making people question if it's really an animal that's attacking everyone. The Volturi don't want that kind of attention, so Alec is supposed to deal with him.

His smell is getting stronger but we still haven't managed to get close enough for me to hear his thoughts. Not that I'm complaining. I know that when we find him Alec is going to leave and everytime I think about that possibility my stomach sinks. After Alec was honest with me we've been talking more than we ever did before. We barely have moments of awkward silences now and we spend more time walking than running. That means we get to spend more time together and I'm grateful. I thought about asking if he was doing it on purpose, if he doesn't want this to end like me, but I can't find the courage. I'm afraid we will deny it. Truth is, I have no ideia what he might feel about me. I know he likes having me around, he did return my hug that time, but it's so hard not being able to read his thoughts. I have to confess I rely on that too much. 

Besides the fact that I promised I'd try go give him his privacy, and I don't intend on breaking that promise, he still hums that melody in his mind. Most of the time I'm not sure if he's humming it or I am.

We've been talking about my family for some time now. I started talking about living in Forks, why we chose that place and I even mentioned the treaty with the Quileutes. He wasn't interested on the shifters. He asked me to tell him more about my family and I was hesitant. After what he told me, I didn't want him to feel like I was rubbing it in his face. But, he assured me he wanted to know, so I told him. Even though I feel like there's nowhere I'd rather be than here, with him, I do miss my family. I left so abruptly, they must be worried.

I didn't want him to see sadness in my eyes and mistake it for something else, like me wanting to leave, so I started to tell him about our baseball games.

"It's one of our favorites pastimes. It's this game where-" After a long time of only me talking, he interrupted me.

"I know what baseball is, Edward. I do keep up with everything. It's not like I'm stuck in the past." His tone it's light, so I decide to joke around, too.

"Could have fooled me." I say running my fingers through his cape. "That's very modern, indeed." 

"I don't really have a say in that." I stop walking.

"Really? You can't even wear what you want?"

"This is supposed to differentiate us from others. So they know who we are just by looking at us. It doesn't matter. I barely even notice it anymore." He shrugs and starts walking again. With my speed I'm in front of him before he can take another step. 

"Alec, you're so much more than a Volturi. That's not who you are." I put my hands on his shoulders but still keep us at arm's length. He's tense like he usually is when we talk about the Volturi.

"I'm not so sure anymore. That's all I've ever been." He says looking down. His mind is open again and I see the sentences he's carried out in their name.

"That means nothing. You have emotions and cravings that go beyond Volterra and their laws. Maybe once you were just a part of the guard. But, not anymore. I should know, I saw it." I tap his forehead softly with my finger.

"I thought you weren't trying to read my mind." He teases me. He's much more playful, too.

"I am not. I see only what you choose to show me." I say and try to show in my voice how grateful I am for that. 

"How can you look at me like that after everything I showed you?" He is serious now, seaching my eyes for an answer.

"Like what?" I ask instead.

"Like I'm something special." 

"You are." Before he can ask me why and things get even more personal than it already is, I change the subject.

"Here, let's try something." I start to remove the cape that screams 'Volturi' and let it drop to the ground. "There. Now, you're just Alec." I take his necklace and hide it inside his suit. "Just a guy in a very nice suit." I joke. It works because he laughs and the tension on his shoulder seems to melt. 

I think that's probably my favorite sound in the world.

"And you are a guy with far less nice clothes." He teases while tugging my jacket. 

"That's not fair, I'm supposed to be a teenager in high school, this is how they dress." I pout but end up smiling anyway. We fall silent again, but it's confortable.

"Beautiful." He whispers after a while. Before I can ask what he means, he speaks again.

"You're beautiful." His fingers are caressing my face, running along my forehead to my jaw. I can't help but close my eyes. This is too much. I feel like electricity is traveling thought my body. He touches his forehead to mine and my breath catches. I freeze up, waiting for him to take the iniciative. I was sure he was about to kiss me and then we were both hit by the smell of blood. In a flash he was away from me, when I opened my eyes he was wearing his cloak again.

"It's him. We have to go." A second after he finishes speaking, he's running again. I follow him with rage coursing through my body. I hate Sebastien. Why did he have to ruin this now? We were so close. Now I can only imagine what his lips would have felt like on mine.

We passed the body he left on the way, but didn't stop. We were running for hours before his smell started to fade.

"How is he doing this? We lost him again." Alec was angry. I couldn't tell if it was because he managed to lose us or because he interrupted us. Maybe both.

"I can't hear his thought. Sorry, I haven't been much help to you." I run my fingers through my hair.

"You have been much more than that." He says looking at me, there's no anger on his face anymore. It looks like he might want to continue where we stopped. And I'd really, really like that, but I finally notice the smell around us. It's familiar. It's home.

"We are in Forks." I say panicking.

"Where you live?" He asks and I can see the disappointment on his. I would probably feel the same if I wasn't so concerned about my family.

"If Sebastien hunts here, they will blame us." I'm pacing now. I knew he would understantd, I did tell him about the treaty.

"Don't worry. I will find him and end this before he can do any harm." He grabs my hand in his.

"I'll help you." I'm about to start running again, but Alec's hand stops me.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." 

"No!" I say louder than I should. "We can't find him quicker together. I know I havent't been able to find his thoughts. But, I confess I wasn't trying too hard, I'm sorry I made you waste time-" I was rambling, the thought of being away from him making me feel like the floor dropped from my feet.

"Edward, listen to me." Alec put his hand on my mouth to shup me up. It works. "It's not yout fault. I wasn't focused on him, either. I just wanted to spend more time with you." He removes his hand from my mouth to hold the back of my neck instead. "When you asked to assist me back in Alaska, I would have agreed even if you couldn't read minds. Even then I just wanted you near, for some reason. I didn't understand why then, but I think I do now." I was about to lean in to kiss him myself. This is the confirmation that I needed, he does feel the same.

"You have to go." Before I could kiss him, he's stepping back. Away from me.

"Alec, wait, I wanted you near me, too. I-"

"I know. That's the problem. We both were enjoying each others company so much, we lost track of time. I'm sure they must have send someone to check on me by now. I can't let any member of the guard see you. I will try my hardest to avoid Aro, but if anyone else saw me with you, they would tell him. And he's already obsessed with your gift, I don't want him to get any ideas because we got close."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you to leave." In a second I'm by his side again. Hugging him like we did that day.

"I don't want to leave you, either." His hand in on my hair and I close my eyes inhaling his scent. "But, we can't avoid it. I'd have to go back regardless. This way you won't be caught in the middle." He frames my head in his hands. "Go home. Tell your family to be on high alert. I will do my best to find him before he can cause you problems. And then I will be on my way back to Volterra." 

I'm sure if I could produce tears they'd be flowing down my face. I spent weeks with this man, but I've never felt anything remotely like this in a century. I was afraid to admit the words to myself, I wrote it off as curiosity and simple attraction. But, it's more than that.

"Alec, I-" I was ready to admit it out loud. To myself and to him.

"Don't. Please, don't make this harder than it has to. If I hear you say it, I won't have the strenght to go back to what my life was before I met you." 

I don't know what to say after that, there's a mess of words in my mind and I don't know how to voice them without doing exactly what he asked me not to.

He kissed my forehead softly. " _I do, too._ " He tells me though his mind and before I can grab onto him to make sure he can't leave. Before, I can tell him we can make this work together, he's gone.

I want to stay there and never leave. Waiting for him to come back. But, there's a threat roaming these forests. And I have to warn my family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward goes back home but Alec is still on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to finish. I hope it's good.

**EDWARD**

I had to control myself not to run after Alec. I knew he was right, I couldn't be seen by one of the Volturi. That could cause me a lot of problems, but most importantly, it could be a problem for Alec, too. And that's the last thing I want. 

So, I run back home. There's still a killer on the loose. Sebastien. I doubt he will only pass through Forks and not harm anyone. It's a good thing there're no shifters anymore, one less problem for us. But, the Quileute elders will probably blame us if something happens. Even though we have honored the treaty, they don't trust us.

When I'm close to our house, I start to walk. I don't know what to say, now that I'm back. I almost made a mistake that could cost us everything. I was away for weeks but so much has happened. I fell in love for the first time. I can't deny it anymore, but I can't tell them. Not only because he's a part of the Volturi, Carlisle lived with them for a while, but he left because he couldn't accept their ways. But, because there was nothing to tell. We can't be together, there's no story or happy ending for us. I have to be realistic.

I'm staring at our front door now. If Alice saw it happen, there's no point in hiding anything. She'll know that while they were worried about me, I was falling hard for one of the most ruthless members of the Volturi. I know that's not all Alec is, not anymore, but they don't. I'm afraid what they'll think of me. 

I open the door and step inside because there's no time for my personal problems. There is a real threat roaming these forests right now.

Before, I can say anything or call out for anyone, I'm engulfed in my mother's arms. I didn't realize how much I needed this. I tighten my arms around her.

_"Edward, you're back!"_

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I know me leaving caused her a lot of pain.

_"Don't apologise, son. It's okay."_

"Where's Carlisle?" I can hear him in his study and I know he can hear me. In a flash his arms are around both of us, and I can't help but remember the first time I left and came back to them.

 _"We were worried about you."_ He thinks.

"I didn't mean to worry you. But, I couldn't stay." I said after they let me go.

"The prodigal son returns!" I hear Emmett's booming voice before I feel his pat on my back. "Welcome back, bro."

"Thanks, Em." I smile despite my mood. Emmett really is everything you could want in a brother.

When Rosalie is walking down the stairs I nod at her. "Rose."

"Glad you're back." She says and despite our problems, I know she means it.

Alice and Jasper are coming from the backyard. There's an unusal space in between them, but I don't pay much attention to it. There are more pressing matters.

"Listen, I hate to come back with bad news. But, we have a situation. A rogue vampire is in Forks, I smelled him in the forest." I decide to tweak the truth a little to leave Alec out of iit. "I came across his victim on the way, I am sure he'll cause trouble."

"One? We can take him!" Emmett says always ready for a fight.

"Maybe this guy can solve one of our problems." Rosalie says, her voice dripping with venom. Usually, her glares are directed at me. But, this time Alice is the one in her sight.

Alice snarls at her with no hesitation and I feel like I'm missing something.

When I focus on her thoughts all I see is Bella Swan. For a moment I'm even more lost than before. What does she have to do with this? Is Alice afraid I won't be able to control myself? Has she seen anything?

Then I realize most of the images are visions of her with the girl. Together.

"Alice, what is all this?" I ask. Even though I'm seeing it, I can't quite understand it.

"It's very simple. Alice fell in love with a human." Rosalie spits out, still glaring.

"Rose, shut up for a second!" Alice is much more collected than this. I can't think of another time she raised her voice.

"I will not! Not only did you fall for a human. But, she is Edward's singer. He left so he wouldn't ruin everything and now you're doing exactly that." I think that's the first time Rosalie was on my side in any way.

I don't really know what side I'm on. It's impossible for Alice to be with Bella, she's human, and what about Jasper? They were together for so long, they loved each other so much, how could that change? But, I learned first hand that the matters of the heart are complicated. And everything can change with a snap of a finger.

I'm about to calmly ask Alice to explain this with her own words, when I see a memory in her mind. It's recent. She is talking to Bella in a restaurant and she is telling her entirely too much about her gift, the memory changes and they accidentally touched hands, she felt the cold. Then Bella is talking about the legends, the Quileutes legends, Alice tells her they're only myths. But, she is not convinced, even Alice is not sure if Bella believed her. Now, that's a problem.

"She suspects. Alice, she suspects what we are!" I exclaim. My thoughts are running wild. If we are exposed the Volturi will come for us. He will have to.

"I haven't told her. It's under control!" Her voice gets higher.

"You told her about your ability. That's hardly normal." I try to reason without losing it. 

_"Edward, I know this complicates things. But, I love her. I can't be without her."_ She tells me through her mind and I can see her future with Bella. There's a contrast between them. Bella is entirely human and in some of them her features changes into ones of an adult. Alice remains the same, but they are happy. I don't remember seeing my sister this happy and I can't find it in myself to ruin this. I don't get to have my love story. But, maybe Alice can.

"How do you feel about it?" I ask Jasper quietly. I have to consider his feelings, he is just as important as Alice to me.

 _"It was hard at first, but I'm learning to accept it. Also, it seems the future holds a surprise for me."_ I can tell he is hurt even though he's trying not to show it. But, he's telling the truth and he wants Alice to be happy more than anyone else.

"You should keep an eye on her, then." I tell her and try to show my support. I can see the gratitude on her face.

"You have got to be kiddig me! Am I the only one concerned about our family?" Rosalie is screaming now. Emmett is by her side trying to calm her down. He is the only one who can.

"Rose, please. We protect and support each other. Everything will be alright." Carlisle says calmly, every bit the head of the family that he is.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She says before leaving.

Emmett knows she wants to be left alone for now. So, he invites Jasper to wrestle outside. I know he's been doing this to keep Jasper spirits up. Emmett really is the best.

Esme went upstairs with Carlisle after giving me a fond look.

"I have to thank you." Alice says softly.

"For what? I didn't do anything." I asked, confused.

"For resisting it. You didn't have to, none os us would have blamed you if you didn't." I can see flashes of what I thought about doing to Bella when I first smelled her scent.

"I would have. I don't regret leaving, but knowing what she is to you, I'm really glad that I did." I didn't regret leaving for other reasons, too. 

"I missed you." I smile at her. Alice and I always understood each other the best. 

"Did you see anything? When I was away, did you look for my future?"

"My visions were all over the place that day. I saw you leave to Alaska, I tried to see you coming back, but you hadn't decided, yet. And then I got a bit caught up in my and Bella's future. Jasper's too." 

"His future is blank?" I asked after she showed it to me.

"We don't know why, yet. I am certain he's not going to get hurt. But, I keep checking on it to be safe." Her voice changed when she mentioned Jasper. There's worry in it and love. But, I heard Alice talk and think about Jasper numerous times. I can hear the the changes in her voice. 

"How are you to dealing with all this?"

"It's complicated. It's harder for him. My feeling changed the moment I saw her in my future. He-" She chokes up, like she feels hurt just saying it out loud.

"He still loves you." And she feels like it's her fault he's going through this.

"I love him, too. But, it's different now." She looks in the direction that Jasper left.

 _"I can't lose him. He's still very important to me."_ She thinks and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that. You're connection is special, even if it's not romantic anymore." She smiles at me but I can see the worry in her eyes, but I still have to ask.

"What are you going to do about Bella?"

"I don't intend on telling her what we are. At least, not yet. In my visions, I tell her after she graduates." Her eyes sparkle when she mentions her. Even though she saw it before it happened, her love is very real.

"You have to be careful, Alice. We both know the future can change like that." I snap my fingers.

"I know. Trust me, it's under control." I only nod because I don't have anything else to say.

"There's something different about you." She puts her hand on my chin, so I look into her eyes. Good thing she isn't the one that can read minds.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed in decades." I say as a matter of fact.

"I am not sure. But, there's something." I just shake my head like what she said it's impossible. But, I know she's right. I don't know if the something is the taste of love or the pain of not being able to have it.

But on the bright side, she didn't see me meeting Alec, me falling in love with Alec. That's good. I'd rather keep that for me, a memory to be treasured. But, I have a request.

"I need a favor." She nods at me to continue. "Can you try to avoid seeing my future, please?"

"I don't understand. Why? You never asked that before." She narrows her eyes.

"I know, but these past weeks I had a lot of time to think about my life. And at the moment, I don't really want to know what's in my future." Or what isn't. If I don't see myself alone for eternity, I can keep the hope that me and Alec might meet again someday. I'm sure knowing I'll never see him again will hurt more than the doubt.

"You're going to to tell me what made you want that?"

"I'd rather not." I simply say.

"I will try my best, okay? But, if I think you might be in danger, I'll look."

"That's fair. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. What are sisters for?" She hugs me.

After my conversation with Alice, I go up to my room. I run my hand through my cd collection, but can't decide what to hear. Turns out I'm not in the mood for that. I lie down on my couch and close my eyes. It's a shame I can't sleep, I'd really like to dream right now. 

But, I start to imagine a scene in my mind. I'm in the meadow, that one I like to go to be alone. There's purple flowers everywhere and the sun is shining on my skin. Proof I'm inhuman. There's nothing new about that. But, I imagine someone else in the clearing with me. He is walking towards me. Alec is dressed in light colored trousers and a white shirt. So, different from his black suit and cloak. The sun also shines on him, but for me, he looks beautiful, so beautiful that I long to touch. He sits down next to me, his hand is caressing my face. His eyes are still red, but they're gentle. I almost imagined us kissing, but I couldn't. That scene in my mind was perfect, but it wasn't real. I could never have that. He can't leave Volterra and I will never be able to have him. I thought my existence couldn't be worse, I was wrong. In that forest with Alec, I was sure I could have a different future, one filled with love and happiness. But, life is cruel and so is death. And now I have a future of imagining what my life could have been ahead of me.

Could things get any worse?

* * *

Turns out they can. They really can. It's been a few days since I went back to school. If I thought it was purgatory before, now it is absolute hell. I tune out my classes as usual, but now my thoughts are filled with images of the dark haired vampire who changed everything. Is he still here? Did he find the rogue vampire and left already?

Sometimes I try to listen to the student's thoughts to distract me. I am really desperate. Their thoughts are either boring or they're talking about Bella Swan. Still. But, this time Alice is there, too. They can't understand a Cullen befriending the new girl. We don't socialize with them, for their own good. And most of them don't feel comfortable being close to us. It's their fight or flight instinct acting subconciously. But, Bella Swan doens't seem to have that. In our first biology class I decided to apologise to her and introduce myself politely, for Alice's sake. I tried to breath her scent in again to see if I could control myself this close to her. To my surprise it wasn't as bad as that first time. Even the monster couldn't be bothered. It seems the only thing that matters to me is the one I can't have. Even blood can't make this pain go away.

Bella doesn't mind talking to me. She is not afraid for some reason and she doesn't seem bothered by my behaviour when we first met. Of course, I can't be sure. I still can't read her mind, it's just silence to me. I'm not as bothered by it as I was. To be honest, I don't care anymore. What I find myself missing is that humming, that one melody that was in Alec's mind when he was trying to keep his thoughts hidden. I catch myself humming that in my mind a lot. 

I can't read Bella's mind, but when I mention Alice I can see her eyes light up. She does have feelings for my sister. Even though I should be worried about the problems this could cause, I'm glad. Maybe, they can make this work. If we are lucky and do things right, Alice may not have to tell her about our condition anytime soon.

I'm walking out of class with Bella, we're still talking, mostly about Alice. I don't mind, she wants to know more about my sister and I don't really have anything else to say.

"Do you wear contacts?" Bella asks suddenly. 

"No." I didn't think about my answer, I was confused by the question.

"It's just, you're eyes were dark the first time we met, now they're almost golden." 

"It's uh- a trick of the light." I managed to say before walking away. Stupid. I have to be more careful. I have to admit, not being able to know what she's thinking, it's a real disaventage for me.

When the last bells rings I'm waiting outside for my siblings, Standing close to my car, Bella is on my eyesight, but I'm not thinking about her. There's only one thing in my mind. I grind my teeth. I have to stop thinking about him. Sometimes it's a good feeling when I think about the way he made me feel. But, most of the time it causes me pain, if I keep this up I'll lose my mind before the next decade.

I was so caught up in cursing my existence I saw it almost too late. Tyler lost control of his car and it was going to hit Bella. For a second, I thought about doing nothing to protect our secret, there's a lot of people around us. But that thought vanished as soon as Alice's face appeared in my mind. The future she showed me, I could see that being destroyed the moment that car hits her. Alice would be broken and I can't have that. Her blood being spilled and me not being able to control it in front of the whole school was a background thought. Alice came first and I acted.

At an inhuman speed I was by her side, pushing Bella away and putting my hand out to stop the car. I could hear Bella's heart beating loudly, but she was looking at me and I knew this would have concenquences.

And here are the consequences. Bella was alright, she was examined by my father and ready to leave the hospital. Carlisle gave me a look when we were leaving, he knows we might not be able to explain this. But, I tried.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." I tried to be convincent.

"No, you were by your car, I saw it."

"You hit your head." I tried to reason with her. Please, just let it go.

"My head is fine." 

"No one's going to believe you." I said dropping the act. I was angry, not at her, but at myself. I screwed up.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just want to know."

"I hope you like being disappointed." I said and walked away. Alice passed me on her way to Bella. I gave her a look, trying to apologise, but she just shook her head. I could see the vision she had of me telling Bella more than I should. And I can see the new one, where Alice will have to tell her the truth. She will try to deny it at first but Bella has figured it out on her own, she knew of the Quileute legends, Alice knew she didn't really believe they were just myths like the decendant of Ephraim Black. It was only a matter of time and my slips made her case.

I should have been more careful. I should have chosen my words better. But, my mind has been elsewhere since I came back. I can't really focus on anything else but him.

I run back home but change my mind and go to the meadow. They will have questions for me and I need to be alone for a while. I lie down on the grass and close my eyes.

I'm angry at myself. At Alec. At Bella.

If I haven't met her that day, if her blood didn't smell so sweet to me, I wouldn't have left and I would have never met him. They say is better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. Right now, I disagree. We barely had time to love, but I feel broken without him. We spent mere weeks together, he was infuriating most of the time. This is pathetic. I shouldn't miss him this much. And because of him, I've been distraught. I could have preventend this. I could have been better at lying to make Bella believe we were human. Alice was doing fine in that department, but I came back and ruined evertything in a matter of days.

I spent a few hours lying down in the meadow, anger coursing through me. I stopped blaming Bella after a while, it's not her fault I wanted to kill her that day. Alec takes a center stage in my mind, my anger directed at him. Why did he have to make me fall for him? Why did he have to be so beautiful? Why was his voice so ingraved in my brain? I could hear all our conversations like he was standing next to me.

I wish I never met him. That thought echoed through my mind for a long time. I tried to imagine how it would have been if that were true. But, I just couldn't. As my anger subsided, I knew I'd never want that. Even if I never see Alec again, I'd want to remember everything about our encounter. Because of him I know that I can love, something I had given up on a long time ago. He gave me a purpose for my immortality, the fact that I have all the time in the world gives me hope. Hope that we will meet again.

The thought of seeing him again gave me confort. For a while, then I felt like a lovesick teenager. I screwed things up for my family, I almost exposed us in front of a school and all I can think about is my love life.

Would you look at that? I have a love life. 

_Stop, Edward. That's not_ _your priority._

I make my way back to my house. I need to deal with the mess I created. And I need to stop thinking about Alec, I doubt he's thinking about me, too. 

I barely stepped into the house and Rosalie is already in my face. Her glare is particularly scary today. When she opens her mouth to speak, I raise my hands in surrender.

"I know I screwed up. It's my fault and I take responsability for my mistakes. There's no need to start the name calling, I'm doing that for you, already." I tell her trying to be spared from her stream of curses.

"I doubt your words are as colorful as mine, but good." She smiles but it is anything but friendly. At least she is not screaming at me.

"Where's Alice?" I ask.

"I've been asking myself the same thing. I have words for her, too. Most of them are 'I told you so.'" Poor Alice. 

"Please, Rosalie. Refrain from doing that, Alice is really shaken up about the accident." Carlisle says as he walks through the front door. No doubt he's been hearing us from outside.

"Where is she?" Jasper asks from the top of the stairs before coming to stand in front of us. In a flash, Esme and Emmett are here to.

"She went to Bella's house. I'm not sure when she'll be coming back, they have a lot to discuss." Carlisle explains.

"I'm sorry. I almost exposed all of us." I say looking down, I don't want to see the disappointment in my father's face.

"Son, it was a tough choice but you did the right thing." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice would have been devastated if anything happened to Bella." Jasper says and I can see he's worried. But, I also can see relief. He's glad Bella is fine, of course he is. 

"It was the better choice, really. If she bled and Edward went all vampire on her, that would have been a lot harder to explain." Emmett says, I know he's trying to help but the image of me biting her in front of all those teens, the monster taking control, makes me grimace.

"The good thing is, Bella's alright." Esme says trying to lighten up the atmosphere. That's no easy feat.

"I fail to see what's so good about it. It doesn't matter if she's alive or not, we're going to end up having to move or worse." We all understant the implicantions of her words. But, I can see what she thinks is worse. The Volturi finding out a human knows what we are and sending their guard to punish all of us. In Carlisle's mind I can see Aro, if necessary he will appeal to their friendship to save our family. But, in the others minds, they imagine the 'witch twins'. Jane and Alec. Coming for them with their dark mist and pain. They know of them from Carlisle, so the twins faces in their minds are not accurate. Least of all, Alec's. But, my own mind fixes it and I can see Alec's perfect face, the one I was mere inches away from, the one that's been etched into my memory, smiling sadistically while he tortures each one of them.

"Stop!" I can help myself from saying it out loud. They all look surprised at my outburst. I try to erase that horryfying image from my mind.

"Stop thinking about 'that'. It's not happening." I try to say it calmly. I don't think I succeeded. 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rosalie says.

"C'mon, Rose. You're being a little paranoid. She's one human girl and the Volturi are far away. They won't ever know." Emmett says unbothered. That seems to assure everyone else. But, I know better. The Volturi could be very close. Despite the image of the twins I saw in their minds, I'm not worried about him. I don't fear him, I can't, not after feeling his gentle touch on my face. But, if Alec is still around, then the other member on the guard, that he said would come to check on him, is still here. I worry about them.

I consider telling them about that possibility. But, I'll have to explain how I know that. If I try to lie and say I saw Alec while I was making my way back home, they'll ask why I didn't tell them before. They'll know I was hiding something. I can't tell them the one they're afraid of, is the same one I fell for. I'm a coward. That's the truth, so I keep my mouth shut. 

Before, I can change my mind and actually tell them everything, Alice barges in looking worried and angry.

"There you are! I have a few words for you-" Rosalie starts but Alice is not having it.

"That can wait. We have another issue." She says and I look into her mind.

"The shifters." I say quietly. They are shifting into the wolves again. We thought they were extinct.

"The Quileutes are shifting again. They have a pack now."

"You have got to be kidding me." Rose says through gritted teeth. For once, I agree with her.

"How many?" Jaspers asks.

"I don't know. Billy Black and his son were in Bella's house. He's friends with Chief Swan. The boy doesn't know and he is not one of them, yet. But, his father warned me off. Told me to stay away from Bella and said his the reservation was protected again, like a threat." I understand her anger now and I know for sure she won't stay away from Bella.

"That complicates things." Carlisle says trying not to sound worried. Rosalie is about to tell Alice to forget about Bella, so all of our problems would go away. That won't be a pretty discussion, so I speak first.

"If that rogue vampire is still around and he attacks someone, they are going to blame us. And the shifters can actually harm us. We need to warn them now."

"You are right. We have to show them we are on the same side here." Carlisle says. "I will contact Billy again. See if we can meet face to face."

"Do you think that's wise? The shifters will be with him." As much as Carlisle wants us to be in peace, they are our natural enemies. And I'm sure they are not interested in our friendship.

"If we meet face to face, we show them we are not hiding anything." He says but I'm not convinced.

"I'll go with you." Emmett volunteers a bit too excited about it. I just shake my head.

Carlisle goes up to his study probably to make that call. Emmett talkes Rosalie upstairs before she can say anything to Alice. The last thing we need is a fight inside the house.

Jasper and Alice leave to talk in private. I think they are getting used to being just friends, that's good.

 _"Edward, are you okay?"_ Esme asks. We worry our mother too much.

"Yes." I try to reassure her.

 _"You seem so sad since you came back."_ I don't know how to answer that. A mother does know these things.

"I'm just worried about everything. I'll be alright." I don't think she believes me but she nods anyway. She gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I sit in front of my piano but can't seem to play. It's not the right time. So, I just look at the keys while humming the melody in my mind. Alec's melody.

Even with everything that's going on, I can't seem to stop thinking about him. To be honest, I stopped trying.

 _"Why are you sulking?"_ Emmett leans on the piano with his hand on his chin waiting for my answer. He probably heard me tell Esme I was fine and knew I was lying. Emmett is more perceptive than we give him credit for.

"I am not." I know he won't buy it, but I don't know what else to say.

_"That's bullshit. And I know is not about what happened today, because you've been like that since you came back."_

"I didn't know it was possible for you to be sulkier than you already were." He jokes and I laugh. They say it's better to laugh than cry. Since, I can't cry even if I wanted to, I might as well laugh.

"Neither did I." 

"You're making jokes. Now I'm sure something is wrong." 

"Nothing is wrong per se. It's just...feelings." That's the best I can do without actually saying what happened.

"I can't read minds like you. Care to articulate?" He gives me a reassuring smile. I could tell him about the falling in love part without mentioning with who. But, they will hear it and I don't want to give them false expectations. Esme has been waiting for me to find someone for decades, knowing love is causing me pain will hurt her. 

"Not really. I'll get over it." I try to smile but it's more a grimace than anything. Emmett doesn't push it, though.

"If you change your mind and want to talk about it. I'm here." He pats me on the back before going upstairs again.

I go back to, well, sulking, apparently. In a blink of an eye, Alice is hugging me from behind. I'm a little taken aback but I put my hand on the arms around my torso. Her head is resting on top of mine.

 _"Thank you for saving her."_ I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. You werent't supposed to tell her now." 

_"Don't you dare apologise. It doesn't matter If I told her now or later. We'll be alright and that's because of you. She's alive because of you."_ She shows me that her visions haven't changed much. Their future is still intact.

"I'm happy for you." I whisper. She doesn't let me go and sits down next to me. Her arms still around me, her head resting on my shoulder.

 _"I hope you find happiness, too."_ I know she heard my conversation with Emmett. Even though I'm trying to keep it to myself, she knows I'm hurting. I guess she's known since I asked her to avoid seeing my future. 

Her mind is full of her love for me and I'm grateful. I appreciate the confort. Actually, I needed it, so I stay in her arms.

We stay like that for a while until we're disrupted by her vision. I know she didn't do it on purpose, but her wish for me to be happy caused her to look for it.

And I can see it in her mind, as clear as day, me in the meadow and Alec walking towards me. His clothes and the cloak, the only indication that it was real. His hands are on my face and Alice panics, she thinks this is a bad vision, one where the Volturi come for us. But, I know better, I felt that touch before. In the vision, he's about to kiss me and I really want to see that. I want that future.

And he does. Something explodes in my chest. Hope. 

It's over too soon and Alice's voice is incredulous, even in her mind.

 _"Edward?"_ She's succinct but I know what she's trying to ask. 'What is this?' and 'How did this happen?'

I don't know how to put it into words. So, I just look at her, trying to convey everything I've been feeling through my eyes. 

"I didn't know how to tell you. I was sure _that_ would never happen." My voice is barely a whisper. I'm waiting for a lecture, for her judgment, even. It never comes.

 _"Go."_ She put her small hands on my face and she's still looking at me like she always did. 

_"It's goint to happen soon. Go find your happiness."_

"It's not that easy." Hurt seeps in my words. Even if I see Alec again, nothing garantees that we can have a future. The Volturi will never let him go. 

"You have to try." She says out loud, her voice giving me the strengh I need.

I give her a quick hug before running out of the house. 

I have to see him, even if it's for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, feel free to correct me if needed.  
> Comments are very much appreaciated and thanks for reading.


End file.
